The Love for a human girl
by Nightfall2525
Summary: AU, Young Tea is born in the time of Vampires. She will make whome ever she mates will become the most powerful in the world. shortone


I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Now on with the show.

* * *

**The love of one human girl**

This story takes place in the year 2005, 07, 09. This was the end of the Vampire vs. Human war and the humans had lost. (The fate of the war had tilted into the favor of the Vampires) about 10 years past but there were still some humans out there fighting. The Prince of Vampires Seto Kaiba himself captured my mother and father. They had tried to escape in the day from this town, Daimio City. My mom and dad were slaves in the King's Castle and yes I was born there as well. From what I was told by my mother the King and his oldest son were there. He wanted his son to see how a human child came in to this world. I was told that after I was born the Doctor handed me to the King and he handed me to his son.

"Seto when this little girl is of age she will be your Queen, your mate. She was made to be your equal in every way. She has all the powers of a Vampire and none of our faults. She will not need human blood to live but if she likes she can drink. Now my son you will put your mark on this child so when you meet again you will know her." Seto did as he was told. He used his claw to cut in to her little neck and licked up the blood coming out. As the cut healed, his mark, the mark of a small Silver dragon kissed her skin.

Now as little Tea grew up, she played in the castle gardens and helped her mother with the cleaning. Her mother told her never to go out after dark and to never let any one into her home or room. She was told that the only way a vampire can come in is if the owner, one of the family or one some one living there asks them in.

One night Seto was in the dinning room and Tea, age 10 years old, and was trying to move a table out of her way to get to her schoolbooks. Seto, seeing her try and move some thing way too big and heavy, got up and moved it for her. Tea looks up to see ice-cold blue eyes looking down at her. Tea moves behind the table and picks up her books and walks past Seto. She stops and bows to him and tries to run but he gets her arm and she stops.

He sees fear in her eyes and some thing else that he could not make out. They look up when some one calls for her. As the King walked in the room "Tea where are you? Get your ass in here you damn bitch before I send you to play with the man in the jail again.". Both the King and Seto heard what the older man in the kitchen yelled out. Seto let go of Tea's arm as the man walked in the dinning room only to see Tea run behind the King and Prince. She put her head on Seto's back and was shaking so hard and crying. He did not know whom she feared more, him or that man.

The King walked up to the Kitchen man. "Slave, tell me what you yelled just now?"

"My King, I was only telling the little whore that if she did not get back to work she would be seeing the man in jail again. She did not learn her lesson the last time she was sent there. I guess they did not fuck her hard enough to teach her not to hide from me." The King looked back at his son only to see Tea in his arms shaking and crying. At this Seto tried to ask her if what the man said was true, only to find out that it was and that she hid in a small hole to keep from getting raped from the 5 men in there.

The King turned to the man and in a flash his head was on the floor. Seeing this Tea passed out, dead to the world, in Seto's arms. Seto picked her up and walked out of the room and to his bedroom with his father behind him. They laid her on the bed and called in a maid to put Tea in one of Seto's long nightshirts. They then called for a doctor to make sure Tea was not touched, only to find a vampire has touched her.

"She has bite marks on her inner thighs and one right above her flower. She is still a virgin but there are signs that a man has been in side of her. He did not go in too deep or he would have taken her virginity and every Vampire here would have known. Virgin blood has a strong scent and is intoxicating." The doctor said as they walked out of the room Tea was sleeping in.

"Can you tell who did this to her?" The King asked.

"No I can not, but if you can get a seer in while she is sleeping then they can look in her mind and tell you. But you must do it now before she wakes and puts up her walls. The shot I gave her will keep her sleeping for at lest for tonight. Do you know where a seer is milord?"

"Yes I do. Seto go and get Ryou from his home. Use your cloak, for the sun is still out and be quick about it. Now go." Seto walked back in to his room only to stop and look at Tea. He moved her hair from her face and kissed her forehead before getting his cloak and leaving.

After about one hour the Prince and Ryou were in his bedroom talking to the King. The King told Ryou to go in to the young human's mind and find out what had happened to her and who did it. Ryou did as he was asked. What he found made him cry out in pain and in the end Ryou passed out as well. Ryou woke after one or two minutes to find that he was lying on the bed next to Tea.

"My King and Prince, I found out what happened to the young lady. About two weeks past when you had the party for the end of the long war one of the Lords, I think his name is Yami Moto ran in to Tea and liked her from the start but he saw the mark from Prince Seto. He still hates you for killing his twin brother Yugi. So to get back at you he took Tea, fed off her and raped her but did not take her all the way. He knew all the vampires in the castle would smell her virgin blood and look for it. He was keeping her in his room for the whole two weeks he was here and he did this to her when he woke and before sleep every day. She may never let a man touch her again in this lifetime. You will have to work with her my Prince, if you still want her as your mate when she is of age." Ryou told them other things and was given dinner and a room for that night. He would be needed to help Tea get past what had happened to her and have a life with her soon to be mate.

The King sent his man out to bring Lord Yami to face what he did and what the King and Prince saw fit as a punishment.

The next week the King had Tea in the throne room when they brought Yami in to see the King. Tea seeing him ran behind Seto, this made him smile but as to why she was there took that smile away. Yami looked up to see the King and Prince waiting for him.

"Lord Yami do you know why you are here this night?" the King asked from his seat.

Yami looked from one to the other. "No my King, I was not told."

The King stood up and walked to the first step and stopped. "You Lord Yami are here to face charges."

Yami looked up with wide eyes. "What have I done my King? I am one of your best and trusted Knights."

The King looked to his son. Seto pulled Tea out from behind him hating seeing her shake in fear of Yami and what he may do to her.

Seto lowered his mouth to whisper in her ear. "I will not let him hurt you again my little Tea. You are to be my mate in 8 years and I have loved you from the first day I saw you. Now do you think you can stand and face him and show no fear?", looking in to her eyes showing her he what he said to her was true.

Tea tried to stop the fear and the crying. "I….I will try milord.", she said giving him a smile.

"That is all I ask of you." Seto said with a rear smile.

"Tell me Lord Yami do you know this young human girl and you better tell me the truth."

Yami looked at the girl he had fun with over three weeks ago. "Yes milord, she is one of the new whores in the kitchens I was told about. She is a delight in bed and every night as well."

"Come to me child" the king said to Tea.

She looked up at Seto and he told her it was safe and walk to the King. He looked at her with soft eyes seeing how she was trying to show no fear.

"Tell me Lord Yami as you where having your fun with her did you not see the mark on her. Even a lower level vampire knows not to touch a human or vampire that have a mating mark on them. I know for a fact this mark tried to stop you from touching her. Open your vest Lord Yami."

Yami did as he was told and there on his chest were the burn marks from Seto's mark. This told all in the room that he did know and still had his fun.

"So tell me why my son's mark did not kill you like it was meant to." The King asked looking down at Yami as he starts to laugh.

Yami got up and before they knew what happened, Tea was in Yami's arms. "Now my ex-King, I will take my Queen and when she is of age her powers will add to mine and I will take over your kingdom as it was foretold. Seto did you know about this? No, your father did not tell you. Poor boy, Tea is the link to the old powers of the past. Who ever she mates with will get her power and with that power I can rule the world."

Just then a light, as white and as pure as the sun, filled the room and when the light died down, there standing in the middle of the room was a young man in white holding Tea in his arms. Prince Seto seeing this got mad and walked down to them.

"I don't know who you are but you will take your hands off my mate to be. NOW." Seto tried to take Tea from the unknown man's arms only to find his hand go right through them both. The young man looked up from Tea.

"I thank you for finding my mate to be, King of the Vampires. She is as you say, meant to have great power given to her and her mate but she was not born to be your son's mate milord. She is my mate and I have been looking for her for 5,000 years now. Our souls are forever as one. We pledged our love in the past and fore ever." Seto looked sadly at Tea. He does love her, but if she will be happy with this man then so be it.

"Tea do you love this man with all your heart and soul as he does for you?" ask the King.

Tea looked from the man holding her to the King and Seto. "To say truth, I feel as if I know him and other feelings I don't understand. But if it is ok with you I would like to stay here with my mother and friends.", she said looking at the young man with tears in her eyes.

"My love, I have looked for you for 5,000 years I can wait for you to become older and then we can be together as we were meant to be in the past. I will go now and come back in 10 years." Giving her a kiss on her forehead and letting her out of the warmth of his arms." Tea stopped him from going.

"No don't go! I would like to get to know you and I don't remember you and would like to get to know you."

He smiled and bowed to her. "My name is Shadi and I would love to stay and get to know you all over again my love. That is if the King and Prince will allow it?" They turned to look at the King and Prince. "Yes Shadi you may stay. But you two will follow my rules on courting young Tea.

One: you two will spend time alone with Tea when she is older. For now you two will be her friends and protectors.

Two: When she is of age you will each get to speed some alone time with her but no sex of any type.

Three: Tea by your 18th birthday you must pick one man as your mate.

Do you both agree to my rules?"

"Yes father." Seto said.

"Yes milord" Shadi said.

Over the years Tea got to know Shadi and Seto better. They became best of friends. Shadi should her how to use her powers Seto helped as well. When Tea's 18th birthday came around, the King with the help Tea's mother and father planned a big party. There at the party Tea would have to pick one of the two men she has grown to love.

Both Prince Seto and the High Priest Shadi walked Tea in to the ballroom. At the end of the ball Tea was to tell the King which man she loved and would take him as her mate.

That night Tea danced with her father and the King when the Prince or Priest where not dancing with her. Tea wanted that night to never end. She felt like a Princess and loved the feeling. At 12am the King said good night to all the party comers then called Seto, Tea, and Shadi to his room. When they walked in Seto was holding a sleeping Tea in his arms.

"Father, Tea is asleep. She cannot tell you who she had picked tonight. Maybe when the sun is up?" Seto said, laying Tea on the long soft sofa.

"No I can tell you now how I have picked. But first may I talk to the King alone?" Tea said, waking up from her light slumber.

Shadi and Seto left the room and walked in to the hallway

The King helped Tea sit up and took a seat next to her. "Now my little one what is it you need to say?"

Tea looked in to the King's eyes trying to smile. "I don't know who to pick. I love both of them and I don't what to hurt one by picking the other." She started to cry thinking she would have to hurt her loved ones.

The King laughed and hugged Tea. "My little one you don't have to pick, you can have them both if they are willing to share you. I have known about this for some time now. I can see in your eyes the love for them both and the sorrow of knowing this day was coming."

Tea looked at him and hugged him again "Thank you." He got up and walked to the door and called the two back in. "Now my young friends you two have a choice to make."

They looked down at Tea and seeing that she had been crying, Seto was the first to sit next to her and hold her. "Tea, tell me why you're crying for?" Shadi set next to her and took her hand in his. "Yes my love, please tell us why you are crying?"

Tea looked from one to the other then to the King, seeing him bow his head to Tea, she began to tell them why.

"I love both of you, Shadi and you Seto. I cannot pick between you two and the King said I could be with both of you two. But you will have to be willing to share me. Would you two be willing to do that?"

The two young men looked at each other, then down at Tea. They looked in to her eyes to find love for them both and hope that they both would say yes.

"Tea I have loved you for over 5,000 years. In the past you loved two men. One was I and the other was my friend the High Priest Seth. Back then he was not willing to share your love or you body with me or any one else. We ran but he found us after 5 years. We had a duel and the winner would have you and the loser would die. Seth was going to win the duel but your past self ran in between the duel and was killed. Before your past self died we made a blood vow to never fight over you again. I will keep that vow. I will not fight Seto for your love." Shadi kissed Tea's lips lovingly them got up from the sofa.

Tea looked to Seto to see a knowing smile on his lips. He kissed Tea and ran after Shadi and pulled him back in to the room. "Shadi I know you love my…. no our Tea with all your heart. My people can take on more then one mate. If Tea is willing and so are you them we can both be Tea's mates. We will sleep in the same room and in the same bed." Seto walks up to Tea and holds her in his arms. "And we can both share our Tea's love and body. Are you willing to do this my friend?"

Shadi looked to Tea to see she was willing if he was. "Yes, I can live with that as long as I can be with her, I can share her with you and only you Seto."

Tea kissed them both and hugged them. That night Seto, Tea, and Shadi became mates.

* * *

Tell me what you think and R/R 

If you like Shadi/Tea stories give me some ideas.


End file.
